Death's Return
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: Humphrey and Kate have a great life, along with the rest of the pack 1 year after the alpha and omega law was abolished. It's Humphreys and Kates anniversary which exactly 366 days ago kate was supposed to have a tragic death in the mudslide changing all of history. What happens when death comes to finish was started 1 year ago and will Humphrey be able to stop it?


**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Unknown's POV:**

It was a beautiful day out in Jasper, birds were chirping in the air, water was pure, clear, and clean, all the wolfs in Jasper park was happy, especially after the new alpha and omega marriage law that took place one year ago. Kate, an Alpha, got tranquilized with a wolf named Humphrey, an Omega, and taken to a place in Idaho called Sawtooth to "repopulate". They didn't like the idea so they tried everything to come back to Jasper Park so Humphrey could be Humphrey and Kate could unite the packs. However, unknown to Kate, Humphrey tried and got her to fall in love with him on the train. But once they go back, Kate's mind changed and had it set on marrying Garth, an Alpha from the other pack. In the middle of the wedding, Kate backed out and announced her love for Humphrey. So after that, they got married and broke the law so Alphas could marry Omegas. Six months later Kate has a pup named Kail and Lilly gets pregnant right after Kail was born. Everyone happy now, no fights, the pack is united, everything perfect. Too bad I got to change that, you see, my name's Death. I Have to Kill some wolfs for reasons of my own. I was there with Humphrey in Sawtooth, and since he messed with me, he's got to pay.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I look around, I can't find Kail. We've been playing Hide n Seek for a while now and for some reason, he's nowhere to be found.

"Oh, ok, I guess you win, now come out and show yourself," I say, with my claws crossed. He jumped on my back and tackled me to the ground.

"I win, I win, I win, I win!" He says hopping up and down on my back.

"Ok, Get off," He gets off, "it's getting late. We need to go back home and rest. I'm sure your mom's worried sick." She was my mate and our anniversary was tomorrow.

"Awww, please, one more game?" He asked with his cute puppy face.

"Sorry, but we need to go back." He nodded in understatement and we go. He behaves any time he's around me but when I leave him with Kate it seems like he's never good.

We arrived at our den to see Kate sitting in the middle tapping her foot.

"Where were you?!" She asked.

"I was playing with Kail," I say.

"Humphrey, I told you I don't like Kail being up this late."

"I'm sorry, we were playing Hide n Seek and i couldn't find him," I explained.

"It's ok, just tell me if you're going to be out later than usual." She says.

"Don't worry, I will." I nuzzled her cheek, "Oh, guess who i ran into on my way here."

"Who?" She asked as she lay down.

"Lilly."

"Ohhh, is she doing better?"

"Yeah, still a little sick. At least that's what she said," I stated, "But I'm worried about her. She never gets sick and when she does it for like a day or two. Shes have been sick for a little over a week now."

"Humphrey, I'm sure she's fine. It's probably just the pregnancy. Plus, if it was anything bad we have her mom, the best medic in all of Canada."

"Yeah, you're probably right, the pregnancy could weaken the immune system a little," I say.

"Humphrey, of course, I'm right, now come lay down next to me." She says as she pats the cold ground. I just curl up and fall asleep.

**Lilly's POV:**

I feel horrible, try to hide it but I'm in pain, j hate being sick. I just came back from Mom's and she said its probably just the pup. I was heading back to the den when i ran into Humphrey under Kail. I decided to go talk to him. I took me a while to get there but i did.

"Hey, Humphrey," I said in a shaky voice.

"Huh, oh hey Lilly, feeling any better?" He asks.

"Yeah, i just came back from mom and she said its fine." I lied, what she really said was, you need to go home and go st sleep, rest will really help. I still don't know what it is but it might side effects from the pup.

"Well that's good, I'm just about to go home, i guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Ok see you soon," I say as I go.

I was home and I saw Garth waiting for me. "Well?" He said.

"She said I need rest, so, goodnight," I said as i fall asleep.

**Eve's POV:**

"Winston! I'm worried." I tell him. He gets up.

"What about?" He asked.

"Lilly, she's not getting any better. I can't find anything to help her." I said worriedly.

"Eve, shell be fine. If we start worrying, especially you, she'll worry and we don't want that." He said.

"Yeah, your right."

"Ok, no got to sleep, we need to watch the alphas tomorrow." I nod and fall asleep.

**Humphrey's POV:**

**DREAM**:

_I was in a bright white room with a really dark wolf."Hey Humphrey, remember me." I nod no and he turns around, "Of course you don't. I'm Death, I was here beside you exactly one year ago. Do you know Kate?" He asked._

_"Who are you?!" I asked._

_"I'm Death, now like i was saying, Kate, remember her. Now after i say this don't hate me, I'm a good guy and i would do anything i could to help you but, she was supposed to die in that mudslide. You messed with Death, me, and you have to pay." He said_.

_"Don't you dare kill her, here uh, take me instead!" I shout at him._

_"Humphrey, if only it was that simple, of course, I'm going to kill you, but i have to kill her too, along with the rest of your friends."_

_"NO, I WON'T LET YOU!!! Why __can't you take me, why does it have to be all of us." I asked angrily._

_"Humphrey, again, not that simple. And I hope you do stop me, I don't want to do this, but I have too."_

_"No, just take me not them. Wait, is this just a dream." I ask._

_"No, a dream you can change what happens and you're in full control, this is a vision. You'll only see what I want you to see, plus you won't wake up till I say." He said that i tried to wake up, but he was right. "Hehe, don't even try. And i have to kill you all. I have to finish_ _what should have been done a year ago."_

_"Why only Kate would have died, no one else," I say._

_"Ok, I'm tired of saying it, here let me show you." He put his paw on my head and what i saw scared me. I saw what he said._

_"You see, **Kate** dieing in that mudslide caused all of this:_

_I saw me in Jasper after j returned, but with no Kate, Eve looked around and asked me where Kate was, I told her with tears in my eyes and (Gasp) She killed **me**._

_I see Tony declare war and wolfs fight. I see a wolf jump on **Salty** and Kill him. The wolf was Garth._

_I see **Garth** all energized and fighting in the war until all of a sudden, he gets depressed. He realized he can't ever be with Lilly even if he wanted to, (the pack leaders didn't change the law) He saw no point in living so when he fought Winston, they charged at each other but instead of __attacking, he lifted his head up and when Winston swung, he chopped his head clean off._

_I see Tony fighting with Candu because of the war, Tony bashes **Candu's** head in and he dies._

_I see **Winston** and Tony fighting, even though Winston is the best fighter, his depression from my's and Kate's death got to him and he got bested in battle and died._

_Eve kills **Tony** for killing Winston._

_The war has ended since Tony has died. **Shaky** has died from the suicide cause of the deaths of Salty and me._

_**Hunch** has also committed suicide from the deaths of Winston, Candu, and Garth, an old friend from puppyhood._

_**Mooch** was going to commit suicide but was talked out of it by Lilly. So instead he ran away to start his life over but died by a bear on the trip._

_**Eve's** emotions finally kicked in and she had enough, she wanted a vacation in the northern mountains but when she left, she never returned._

_One year later **Lilly** got really sick and had no medic good enough to take care of her so she died._

_And stating the obvious, **Kail** was never born._

_He took his paw off my head, "Wait, so all of that should off happened?"_

_"Yes, Humphrey." Death said._

_"Is there anything I could do to stop it?" I ask._

_"Yes," he said._

_"What is it then?!" I asked._

_"All i can say is you need to stop the deaths. I won't tell you how they'll happen, but i will help."_

_"How, how can you help?!" I asked angrily._

_"13 words each word can and will lead to how one of your wolf friends die:"_

_Pain_

_Rain_

_Train_

_Strain_

_Fun_

_Run_

_Gun_

_Sun_

_Rock_

_Talk_

_Clock_

_Shock_

_"But that's only 12 words." I point out._

_"I know, i left the most important for last. You see, Kate didn't die from the cause of any other wolf-like everyone else, so Kate dies of fate. Now, Humphrey, i will send you the awakened world and you are the only one who can stop this. Now i will see you soon Humphrey, very soon..."_

**Reality**:

I wake up, that dream, what i hope was a dream, felt real. I hope it was just that, a dream.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Kate asked.

"No, i had a 'vision' with a wolf named death. He said 13 words," I raised up and wrote the words into the ground, "pain, rain, train, strain, fun, run, gun, sun, rock, tall, clock, shock, fate."

"Humphrey, are you ok, you sound like you just had a bad dream?"

"No, he said you were supposed to die in that mudslide one year ago. He said your death lead to Eve killing me, mooch dieing in war. One thing leads to another and then everyone i know would have died." I say with a tear.

"Humphrey, but that didn't happen, we're safe." She says as she comforted me.

"That's the thing, he said i was the only one to stop it..."

"Stop what?"

"He said he has to finish his job that was supposed to be done a year ago," I tell her.

"Humphrey, it was just a dream, now come on and cheer up. I need you to watch Kail while I go to Alpha duties." She says. Maybe she's right, maybe it was just a dream.

"Ok, your right. Love you." I tell her.

"Love you too," we nuzzled each other and she left. Kail was still asleep, I was board out of my mind. So I decided I should think of what to get kate for our anniversary until my friends came over.

"Hey, Humphrey!" Mooch said.

"You wanna go log sledding?" Salty asked.

"I would love to! But I have to watch Kail." I said

"So, bring him with us," Salty said.

"No, I don't want to teach him this or give him any ideas, I don't want him to get into the trouble we got into as pups," I explain.

"Well ok, see ya, and if you want to join you know where we are!" He said as he left. I just curled up next to Kail and waited for his awakening.

**Garth's POV:**

It was early in the morning and i was out hunting with Candu and Hunch, both really good friends. We decided to take a short break until Kate and the others got here.

"So Garth is Lilly doing better?" Hunch asks.

"Yeah, a little, i feel really bad for her."

"Me too, oh, did you find the guy who your wife is cheating on you with?" Candu asked.

"No."

"Why haven't you told her about it, and what makes you so sure she's cheating on you?"

"Trust me, that's not my pup. Ghats how i know." I said.

"Oh," Hunch says.

"Plus, i can't get any smell off of her so whoever she's seeing is smart."

"No, Lillys smart, you need to find the guy who smells like Lilly." Hunch says.

"Yeah, your probably right, but when i find him, he's dead!" I then hear Kate coming up from behind. "Heeey, you ready to hunt."

"Yeah!" She says.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I was just laying here when all of a sudden, a random wolf walked in the den, a wolf i did not know.

I got into my defensive stance and said, "Who are you?!" He just smiles and laughs.

"Humphrey, it's me Death, from your vision. That Dream was real and it will happen if you don't do anything to prevent it. Humphrey, I've already started my plot, now it's up to you to finish it." He said as he vanishes. So it wasn't a dream, was all in trouble. Even though he's gone, i hear his voice, "P.S. You already endangered someone tonight, by sending them out to their death."

**So how do you think of the first chapter? What will Humphrey do, who is Lilly seeing and will Garth ever find out, and who will live to see the end of this story? Leave your predictions in the comments, follow, and heart. Also please tell me if you are confused about anything, especially in the vision. Anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**

**P.S. I'm now thinking of putting this story on hold, i will continue after the summer, probably the same with the other stories I'm working on, these will last a while and i need a short story. I will most likely NOT post anything during the summer. I will be starting a short story soon.**


End file.
